This invention relates to a stencil kit for applying decorative trim patterns to outdoor and indoor structures such as houses, commercial buildings, walls and the like. Heretofore, decorative patterns have been applied to exterior and interior surfaces directly as original art or by using a paper stencil as a guide to draw an outline of pattern to be painted on the surface. The surface texture of exterior structures in particular has made it impractable to use conventional stencils for direct application of paint to the surface. Because the surface to be decorated is usually vertical, conventional stencil templates do not adequately prevent paint from migrating under the stencil template.
Where a building is constructed with stucco wall surfaces, frequently the design of the building is of a type that is plain, without shutters or other window ornamentation. This type of structure is particularly amenable to decorative enhancements of the type that can be applied using the kit of this invention. Because of the rough surface exterior, even directly applied artwork using a brush is difficult. The textured surface does not permit the use of conventional stencil templates except for outlining, and therefore, decorative, painted ornamentation usually must be applied by professionals. The use of decorative flower patterns, vine or vineyard patterns and other plant-life adornment is currently popular for Mediterranean style homes. The use of decorative geometric patterns continues to be popular with art deco or greco style commercial buildings. Frequently, both interior and exterior masonry surfaces in such structures are textured and may be improved in appearance by decorative surface ornamentation.
Using the template kit of this invention, different designs can be constructed using multiple templates in a set to achieve multi-colored patterns and intricate designs enabling a stencil kit to be adapted for a variety of different style applications.
The improved stencil kit of this invention is designed for use on the interior or exterior of architectural structures for inexpensive ornamentation. The stencil kit is designed for use by nonprofessionals such as homeowners, and provides a quick and easy system for improving the appearance of the structure. The stencil kit is particularly useful where the wall surface of the structure is textured and conventional stencils are inadequate.